familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130917093624/@comment-5555583-20130925112255
Nie pomyśl, że ja hejcę Devv tylko, bo sama bym tak dobrze nie narysowała chłopa... Cholera z tym, że wydaje mi się jakiś przymały - dlaczego on ma żółtaczkę? o-o Ja teraz łażę od ściany do ściany, bo mam mega nerwa przed nową szkołą >.< Jakiś popaprany ten plan lekcji. -__-' A ja myślałam, że ja mam problemy ze słuchem... DAT GŁOS. Toż to ten Imoł! D: Nie poznajesz lubego po wojsie? XD Tak, to o miażdżeniu, słynne I'll crush you~~ O_______O Chyba żartujesz... Serio takie fangirle są? Przecież wystarczy obejrzeć jedno durne anime pokroju innego niż Pokemony w oridżinalu, aby się ściąć jak się ma sprawa z nazwiskami w Japonii! Ale co ja mówię... Przecież w mojej klasie (na rozszerzonej gegrze!!!) w maturalnej chłopak miał na mapie Polski coś pokazać. Senseika zdesperowana, bo widzi, że ten kmiot nic nie ogarnia, coraz to łatwiejszych rzeczy nawet nic, powiedziała zrezygnowana: "To przynajmniej pokaż mi, gdzie mieszkasz." Ale to pytanie okazało się zbyt trudne (serio, on się lampił tam, gdzie Łódź O__O). I ta sama persona i jego koledzy zdali maturę z matmy, a przy tablicy brak im było wiedzy z klas 1-3 podstawówki! Bo to strasznie trudne 14 razy 3~~ A już -2 podzielić na -2 to w ogóle... Sezonowce! D:< Kochają każde anime, które jest "na topie". Jakoś ostatnio nie widzę tego, co było o tej porze w zeszłym roku - Asuna, Kirito, Asuna, Kirito... Bitch please. Dla mnie jeszcze lepiej, nich się odwalą od KnB ;p Ale teraz wrócą, bo 2 sezon *dark aura* Shinuu~~ Padam ze śmiechu normalnie. Komercha ma nosa. Po nieoczekiwanym wielkim sukcesie KnB jak grzyby po deszczu wyrastają anime sportowe - a to pływają, ma być coś o baseballu chyba i już mają wkrótce ekranizować mangę z zaledwie 2012 roku o siatkówce -,- Dziwię się, że nie zrobili jeszcze anime w stylu KnB, tylko z samymi hojnie obdarzonymi paniami (chociaż jakiś sweet shit dla loliconów już powstał). To ja z hejtera się zmieniam w Day Madera? DM? *broń Panie w szyku przestawnym MD XD* Miło mi <3 Czyli się potwierdza, że najfajniejsze rzeczy wychodzą na spontanie ;3 Ale serio! Przest tą #$%#^@ część fandomu prawie się minęłam z mym destiny nanodayo *dark aura* Ty wiesz, co ja przez nich myślałam? Moje pierwsze konkretne myśli o Akashu: Jakiś czub, który się nie rozstaje z nożyczkami i komu popadnie o byle co chlasta włosy, nawet swoje śliczne. Już bym się od takiego trzymała jak najdalej *ta moja obsesja na punkcie włosów, więc rozumiesz XD* A teraz jest moją ulubioną postacią z całej tej 200 plus sieki, którą widziały moje oczy. Fangirle to widzą tylko jakie to KnS i szczególnie Kuroś są zarąbiści i rozwalają system, w assie mają drugie dno. Kosmiczny mecz *o* Ale tak serio, to niby taki Kise mówi do Kasamatsu: "Wygram, choćby mnie to miało zabić." Ale przegrał i żyje dalej, troszkę się tylko kontuzjował. Ale wszyscy ogarnęli, że Sei nie żartował. Ale jemu stary zwalił łeb. Myślałam, że przygrzmocę tym monitorem, tak się wkurzyłam na tej scenie przy stole... No bo kurczę, on sprawia wrażenie, że nawet nie wie, w jakim sporcie kapitanuje jego syn! Tylko: Wygrywaj wszystko, bo cię wydziedziczę, bla, bla... To musi być okropne. Ja nie śmiem nawet siebie porównywać, ale będąc wszystkie lata najlepszą w klasie, to jak tylko dostałam 4 -, to już było w szkole wielkie halo. Nie mówiąc o jakiejś dwójce, która wpadła w liceum. Ale nawet jak czasem ktoś miał minimalnie wyższą średnią, to i tak wszyscy przychodzili do mnie. Tak mi się miło robiło, kiedy ich wysyłałam do tamtej, a oni: Mamy na to wyje*****, ty jesteś mądrzejsza >////< Właśnie według mnie seria odniosła sukces, bo łapie prawie idealny balans - nie jest zbyt płytka i nie jest zbyt dramatyczna. Nikomu nie umiera brat bliźniak w czasie meczu, ale z drugiej strony nie jest tylko pokazane, jak siedzą i jedzą, a mecze to tam kilka minut i randomowe shoty. O Seiu już mówiłam... Tak samo rozumiem Ao - tak jakby kazać ci z przyjemnością napieprzać mooby z 3 levela, kiedy masz 50 lvl. Albo Kise - ciesz się RPG, kiedy przechodzisz je w 2 dni do ostatniego levela. Albo Midoś mnie rozwala, już ja wiem, że dziad ma miękkie serducho, te rady dla Kagamiego etc~~ Albo ta przesada z Akashem, a Midor normalnie powiedział do niego ZAMKNIJ SIĘ i jakoś ten mu nic nie zrobił -,- Bo Seicio w głębi duszy bardzo lubi swoich nakama ;3 NIE DENERWUJ MNIE, się dziwisz, że uprzedzam zboczeństwa, tobie się kojarzy piłka w kapeluszu, więc wiesz~~ Kuroś w tojlecie? Może ma meeting? ^.^ http://31.media.tumblr.com/3b0ce42773fad89157fa68c3e16cfd72/tumblr_mtizl6JnuX1s95gmbo1_1280.jpg To ten mój kolega, który tak się mnie bał i dzieli urodziny z Akashem tak zasuwał do WC! XD Nie no, żartowałam, Atsuko jest ok ;3 Nie musisz mnie tak odstawiać XD Ja nie pasuję do Murasa, on by mnie zmiażdżył i połamał przypadkowo (lub nie o_o). Tu by nie grała gitara XD Dwa lagi to o jeden lag za dużo XDDDD Możesz to nazwać negatywnie manipulowaniem, ale to nie jest do końca prawda. Zamiast być liderem, wolę wysuwać gdzieś z ciemności jakieś argumenty, które przechylają szalę na moją korzyść~~ Ja na serio nie lubię rządzić i przewodzić - ja lubię, jak jest tak, ja ja chcę X3 Przywódca musi brać odpowiedzialność, być wzorem, podejmować decyzje, podnosić na duchu, zagrzewać do walki... Ja się do tego nie nadaję. Zawsze jestem niezdecydowana, pesymistyczna, zbytnio panikuję... Większość moich najlepszych znajomych to typ: jednymi drzwiami nas wypchną, wejdziemy drugimi, zwykle są śmiali i pewni siebie. Jeśli ktoś mi mówi: Chodź ze mną do sklepiku, to pójdę, jeśli nie mam nic do roboty. Ale jeśli idę do toalety i ktoś mówi, że pójdzie ze mną, to już się martwię, że będzie musiał na mnie czekać i po co to... Shinuś, jestem dla ciebie mądra *o* Tylko jest problem, bo ty dla mnie też o_O Czyli ty i Muras... T^T Wiesz, nie opowiadałam ci jeszcze... Mieliśmy wystawiać "Tego obcego". Miałam być Zosią, ale w ostatniej chwili ta lizuska, która by mnie pośrednio kropnęła, zaszczepiła wysze( która nienawidziła mnie) ze swymi psiapsiółami, żeby tą rolę dać komuś innemu. Chcieli zrobić ze mnie w ostateczności sprzedawczynię jakąś. MNIE. OGARNIJ TO. Takie im zrobiłam piekło, że wszyscy byli w szoku, epic kłótnia.... Tak, przedstawienie się w ogóle nie odbyło, rozwaliłam je ^3^ Know your place wersja Maduś w podstawówce~~ Ja w jego bluzce, a on topless? D:< WTH? Co my tam w ogóle robimy?????? Satsuka powinna być cheerleaderką *o* *naszło ją nagle* Ja tam się nie wgapiam tak normalnie w oczy, ale jak już gadam z jedną osobą, bądź o czymś ważnym... albo jak kogoś skanuję XD to wtedy tak. Muras jest dzieckiem, ja jestem dziecinna... To by się nie mogło skończyć dobrze XD On by mnie nie ogarnął do kupy... Dwie Wagi nanodayo~~